just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BMI Woodpecker
The BMI Woodpecker is a vehicle in Just Cause: Volosia. Visual appearance The BMI Woodpecker takes on the visual appearance of the Soviet BTR-152 APC, a six-wheeled armored truck that was developed as a motorized infantry vehicle and came into service in the 1950s. There are five BTR-152 variants in real life, but only two of them have been implemented in Just Cause: Volosia for the BMI Woodpecker. These two variants are the BTR-152 TCM-20 anti-aircraft turret mount, and an unarmed but not open-topped variant. The real BTR-152 can either be open-topped or roofed over, it can be equipped with a machine gun mount, or it can even be a combat ambulance. None of these extra variants are available for the in-game BMI Woodpecker though, only the roofed unarmed version and the TCM-20 are represented in Just Cause: Volosia. Variants Some vehicles have designations for each specific variant, this is not one of those vehicles. BMI Woodpecker The standard Woodpecker variant is simply an unarmed version designed for infantry transport and heavy urban response, earning it a spot in many of the Warsaw Pact's militia forces and seeing action in both the Hungarian Revolution and the Second Volosian Civil War. It can carry plenty of infantry forces to any fight that is necessary, but its offensive capability is limited thanks to its lack of armament. BMI Woodpecker Anti-Aircraft The anti-aircraft variant of the BMI Woodpecker trades out infantry transport capability for a large anti-aircraft machine gun turret on the rear of the vehicle, designed for mobile bullet-based anti-aircraft duties before the invention of the Surface to Air Missile. It has proven efficient against infantry and light vehicles if the gun is aimed downward to ground level, and its handsome speed also combines to create a very effective and satisfactory anti-aircraft armored vehicle for the Warsaw Pact's old armed forces. It had been in service with the Volosian Republic's military before the start of the Third Volosian Civil War as their main bullet-based anti-aircraft vehicle, and was only just beginning to be phased out in favor of the Volosian-developed V-52 APC. As is usual, the United Volosian Republic has better options than the post-Soviet technologies of the old Republic, but the vehicle is used extensively by the Volosian People's Republic and Republican Army of Volosia. Gallery BTR-152 BTR-152.jpg|The BTR-152 APC, the basis for the BMI Woodpecker. This vehicle is open-topped. BTR-152 2.jpg|A close-up of the front of the BTR-152. BTR-152 3.jpg|Another image of the front of a BTR-152. BTR-152 4.jpg|An East German BTR-152. Note the opened doors and hood. BTR-152 5.jpg|This BTR-152 has a roof. BTR-152 6.jpg|A Vietnamese BTR-152. BTR-152 7.jpg|Another image of a BTR-152 with a roof. BTR-152 8.jpg|This image shows the top of an open-topped BTR-152. BTR-152 Model.jpg|While this is a scale model and not a real BTR-152, it is still the only image I could find of the top of a BTR-152 with a roof. BTR-152 TCM-20 BTR-152 TCM-20.jpg|The BTR-152 with a TCM-20 anti-aircraft gun mounted on the rear. BTR-152 TCM-20 2.jpg|A close-up of the front of a BTR-152 TCM-20. BTR-152 TCM-20 3.jpg|The side of a BTR-152 TCM-20. BTR-152 TCM-20 4.jpg|A Soviet BTR-152 TCM-20. BTR-152 TCM-20 5.jpg|An image of the right side of the BTR-152 TCM-20. Trivia *The vehicle gets its name from the way it pecks and patters away at enemy aircraft with its heavy anti-aircraft mount. *It was developed by the now defunct Bureau of Mobility Innovation, a Soviet manufacturer and predecessor to the Union Industries Association. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Ex-Volosian Republic Military Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Trucks Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks‎ Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Bureau of Mobility Innovation